Epic RWBY
by Allen Sanders
Summary: After the defeat of Godcat, the god left their world to create a new one. The god's absence caused the town crystals to strangely react, creating a rift that transports the party towards a new dimension. With this world in danger from a great evil, let's see how they fare in this world. T for Language.
1. Prequel 01: Data Transfer

Hey guys this is my first fanfiction! This is inspired by iiDrinkBleach's "The Rift" and I'll try to make this work. I have a few stats/headcanons to blurb out:

-The party are in level 40. That's enough to defeat the Godcats but still get rekt by their Holy Beam and Wraith Charge.

-All weapons (even Premium and Battle Mountain) are obtained. For preference reasons I also included EBF 2 and 3 weapons.

-All skills and weapons are maxed cuz why not.

Without further ado, here is the 2-part prequel-first part is the EBF party and the second is a secret.

Disclaimer: I don't own EBF or RWBY, only the possible OCs.

* * *

Chapter 0.1 Data Transfer

* * *

Temple of Godcat Summit

Wave 6/7

 _'Godcat is a pain the ass, that's for sure.'_ That was the thought that circled around the party as they battled the two persona of Godcat. In a cruel twist, the deities summoned their two constructs The Creator and The Destroyer and battled them in tandem, having been defeated separately.

A blond swordsman in a Ronin outfit charges into the fray, his tired blue eyes somehow mixed with newfound energy. His hands held a steely grip on his sword the Devil's Sunrise. The gray jagged blade shone with a malicious aura, just waiting to be released on some unlucky foe. With a shrill war cry, he delivered a devastating attack towards the Creator.

"Pierce the heavens!"

With the blonde's 5-hit Cleaver skill, the Creator finally crumbles and collapses, but the wanton nature of the skill hit the Destroyer, who negated and absorbed the Haunt bonus.

"Matt! Don't use Cleaver on a weakened foe! Now you made Natalie's damage useless!" A female admonishing voice said, stretching her bow.

"Sorry Anna. Geez, can't you praise me for defeating her? Hehe." The blonde swordsman-now known as Matt-joked.

"...fine. Nice job Matt." The ranger Anna said sarcastically with a hidden smile while shooting a hail of arrows with the Alchemy Bow. The green haired archer may hate her tactics getting ruined, but Matt's antics are a welcome intrusion.

"Anna, it's okay, really. Matt DID kill the Creator." The mage Natalie said. Switching to her winged wand Seraphim and dusting her Pope Dress and Hat, she summoned an orb of healing (HealMore). "Lance, can you take care of the blades? I will heal our party."

" Okay, unloading mag. " The gunner Lance said with a smirk. He delivered what she asked for and shot holy rounds with God's Hand, killing a Blade of Hell and healing in the process. But something metal smelled like burned plastic...

"Crap my gun's overheating, cover me!" Lance shouted. Unloading his gunblade might have been effective, but it has drawbacks.

The black feline merely scoffed at their efforts. _"Fools! You are only delaying the unavoidable! Die!"_ The Destroyer launched thousands of bony blades to their direction, heavily injuring Natalie and Lance and killing Matt and Anna, who were in the front.

'No! Lance, cover me! I'm unleashing my Limit Break!" In a fit of despair, she prepared numerous white glyphs towards the center of the field.

"What?! I can't even hit hard-hairy t*ts!" Lance tried to complain, only to get hit hard by a Red Crystal.

"Genesis!"

A cross of pure holy magic storms through the area, killing blades, crystals and whatever summoned backup was destroyed in the skill, leaving the Destroyer out to fight these beasts alone. And as a bonus, the recently killed Matt and Anna rose back to life, albeit weakened to a fault. The Destroyer tried a last-ditch effort to perform a Wraith Charge to kill some heroes, only to be interrupted by some large-scale artillery fire.

"Valkyrie, blast em with the cannon! Ram it if possible!"

"*Yes, Master*" The humongous tank then rammed its spiky body, halting the charge. The bone-plated Destroyer rams back against the metallic tank, pushing it off balance looking like a downed turtle. Lance did not take this lightly, like at all...

"Valkyrie! Now you crossed the line! *Summons radio* Air support! Send in heavy ordinance!" Lance said with angered sobbing. Seconds later, a large, black missile comes straight at the Destroyer's skull helm, cracking it even more than usual.

The recently revived Matt and Anna tried to support them in their weakened state, but not without some comments.

"Lance, Natalie what the heck? Finish the job already!"

"I had a funny dream where I died. Oh."

Lance, tired and desperate to finish this, called Matt.

"Matt, we only have one shot! Make it count!" Lance threw a chili bottle towards Matt, rendering him ready for another Limit Break.

"Cover me then! I'm switching back to Heaven's Gate!" The swordsman then raised his gray blade in the air, and in a flash the dark-elemental Sword was switched to the Heaven's Gate, a shiny silver blade with a golden hilt. The blessed aura swirls and envelopes the blade, knowing it's going to be unleashed soon...

Natalie summoned a pentacle just under the Destroyer. "Matt, are you ready? I'll weaken it more!" The pentacle began to release a holy beam from below, doing what Natalie said earlier.

"Ok...'Pierce the heavens!'"

And then, all they could see and hear is a sickening splatter with some blood squirts in their direction.

"Ewwww, blood went on my skirt." Natalie said out of nowhere.

Wave 7/7

" _It seems that this species has gone stronger than expected. As their creator and a mother, I wished that my species will grow as strong as much as you are now. I guess it was not meant to be after all. It seems that you are worthy of inheriting my planet."_ Blue Godcat said.

 _"Hmph, I guess this is not the time for your destruction. I await the undying potential of your species, your determination in fighting us and your unmatched strength proved that humans are a force to be noticed."_ Red Godcat said as well.

As the deities round up the loyalist cats who reunited the crystals, the two redirect their gaze towards the party's oddly quiet pet NoLegs, who stood in the front, his bottom shaking in the presence of his god(he has no legs, so why would I write legs here?!).

 _"Little one, we are going to move to a new planet in hopes of colonization and starting a new and better civilization. Would you like to come alongside us in this conquest?"_ The deity asked.

"Meow...meowmeowmeow..." The cat mewed back to her. Unsurprisingly, (except to Lance who thought the exchange was stupid) Godcat understood the cat's meows.

 _"I understand. You have already found a family that took care of you, and such friendships shouldn't be abandoned nor forgotten, is it? Very well, I ask you to watch them in our absence."_ The deity said as they all flew away to some unknown part of the universe.

"Aw yeah, we're done with this adventure!"

"It was long and hard, but we did it yay!"

"Phew, I can't believe we repelled a deity! _Like twice now..._ "

"God, I need a break..."

The four heroes breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that this ordeal is over.

"So guys, let's grab the crystals and get outta here!" Matt said cheerily.

""Matt...we are returning them to their respective villages."" Natalie and Anna said sternly, breaking the meat shield's heart.

"Awww, c'mon! This'll make for a good remembrance!" Groaned Matt.

"Anyway, groaning swordsman aside, we'll have to pass through Goldenbrick Resort so let's take the crystals and rest there. We can think what we'll do there." Lance planned.

"..fine." Sulking Matt aside, he reluctantly reached to the Whitefall Crystal when the crystals suddenly glowed...

"Matt! What did you do?!" Anna accusingly said.

"I didn't even touch it yet!" Matt defended.

The 3 crystals begin to spark green, blue and red bolts of energy, which begin to swirl when they intersect. To their surprise, the 'vortex' began to grow a hole and suck up stuff like ruin debris and the Godcat's mechanical and biomass remains.

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING, WE'RE GETTING SUCKED IN!" Lance shouted, worried like hell to both his teammates and the badges he defense Matt stabbbed the ground and took cover alongside others in the back of the Valkyrie, who just corrected itself right-side-up. Soon, the tank slowly got pulled in...

"God, whatever this is, it's actually strong enough to pull the Valkyrie..." Matt notes.

"What?! Valkyrie, get out of there!"

"*Engaging thrusters-Caution: Engine failure. Initiating diagnostics-*"

"Damn!"

As the void grew in size, so did its suction power. NoLegs, being the lightest in the party, got carried away first, even after Matt's tail grab. Soon the party and even the tank was pulled into it's seemingly endless abyss. Matt even lost his grip in his beloved Heaven's Gate, losing the blade midway.

"NOOO! MY BLADE! " Matt cried. After all, it was his very first sword, and he cherished it dearly.

"Save your tears Matt! We have to survive this!" Natalie said hugging Matt, forgetting her loosening grip on the Seraphim. Soon it also joined Heaven's Gate in the abyss."OH, COME ON!"

Lance just sheds a tear, as he thought of his army of machines and his air support without their general and the disappearance of his tank to who knows where...

Anna, giving up out of fruitless effort (not even Reflex could make her escape the void) just hugged a pissed Matt, a saddened Natalie, and a frustrated Lance, tears present in her eyes.

"I didn't want to die like this..."

The party was out of their world, and they are at the mercy of who knows who...

* * *

Finally! I just finished a 1641-word chapter in 4 days (total days used in calculation, not 4 consecutive days) It has a kinda dark theme in the start, but it will lighten up by chapter 1. See you guys later!


	2. Prequel 02: The Items

Hi guys! I'm really on a roll today, so I made the next so don't get hung up waiting reeeal long for the next. I have school and an upcoming exam, so expect the rate to even slow down this August. Without further ado here is the chapter.

Also, do you guys ship Ozpin and Glynda? I'll add a skit here, and tell me if you like some more.

Disclaimer: I only own this story, nothing more. Also the OCs. RWBY and Epic Battle Fantasy series is not owned by me. I wish I do, but no.

* * *

Chapter 0.2: The Items

7:00 PM A few days before the semester starts

 **Somewhere in the Emerald Forest...**

The forest was unusually dormant, with only the occasional Nevermore screech here and there and the occasional Beowolf howl, but two intruders can be heard talking in the silence.

"So, whatever's in this bag will be the relics the students need to obtain for the team assignment? And remind me again why we're doing this at night?" A black-haired man asked as his cape flapped in the air, and a DustLight (flashlight courtesy of SDC) in his hand.

"Yes, Qrow, that is correct. And to answer your question, work in the council may have used too much of my time, and Glynda will chastise me if I delay any longer." A grey-haired man replied, a satchel and a cane in his hand.

"That point too Oz why is Glynda not here? You of all people know of my semblance, so what gives?" Qrow asked, knowing that the professor's aide/lieutenant is more advisable to accompany Ozpin in a simple escort mission from Beacon to the ruins in the middle of the forest at night, especially with his 'special' semblance up and running all the time.

"Because she's already asleep. I fear the wrath of that lady if I awakened her just as she sleeps." Ozpin replied again. "Also, I know you will still be drinking at this hour." He added.

"Heh, I guess you know me too well, Oz."

As they get closer at the ruins, a noise like a huge arrow was heard, and later a grand quake followed afterward. A cloud of dust replaced what should be the location of the ruins. And what's worse, the rumble awakened any Grimm that was inactive.

The two raced to the open (and still dust clouded) plains around the ruin, going defensive and expecting the worst.

"Told ya it is inadvisable to bring me along." Qrow said as he drank from his flask, any reason for drinking while probably preparing for the worst is beyond me.

"Qrow we're already here, and I'm afraid it's too late to us to run, so let's hold our ground!" Ozpin yelled.

...

Several hacked and bludgeoned Grimm later, there was still more coming out of the woodwork, and the two are already exhausted.

"...*puff* Oz, I'm afraid that my *gasp* aura is dropping, how's yours?" Qrow asked, his Harbinger on his scythe mode.

"I'm still fine, but I can't do this on my own, can you call for backup?"

Qrow reached for his Scroll in his pocket, running away and countering any incoming Grimm.

"Guess I'll try-"

"No need gentlemen, I got this." A female voice replied.

The female used her Semblance, taking out the increasing Grimm with her telekinesis. The males could only stand by and watch in awe (and exhaustion).

"Glynda?! What brings you here in the forest?" A profusely sweating Ozpin asked. After all he didn't even make a step forward in the ruins, and Gods help him if she was here to check for relics this late...

"I see you added a...lone sword in the center? Ozpin, you do know we have to accommodate for at least 20 students? How in Remnant will we assign teams with only one relic?!" An exasperated Glynda asks.

 _'What sword?'_ Qrow whispered.

The headmaster secretly scanned the ruin in search of this "lone sword". To his shock, he found a shiny silver blade with a golden hilt stabbed straight in the center of the ruin. If one looked closer the word 'heaven' was engraved on the ruby on it's rain-guard.

 _'Let's just play along.'_ Ozpin whispered back. "Yes, that's because we're not done yet. The quake forced us to not only flee the ruins, but also fend off incoming Grimm. And you see how it ended up." Ozpin lied perfectly (well at least he thinks).

"Oh, okay then uh...continue then. I guess I'll wait here." Glynda said, completely believing Ozpin's hogwash.

The headmaster then placed chess pieces on the pedestals and left with the two, wondering where the "blade of heaven" came from.

* * *

Sometime before the quake-maybe 7:25 PM?

 **Beacon Staff Dorms**

Glynda was not asleep at all, her thoughts focusing on a certain headmaster and his apparent appeal on her. She has been trying to get his attention for months now, but for an unknown reason, there was just no results at all. Now she doesn't know whether it was her no-nonsense behavior or his ever-so-busy job as a headmaster and member of the council, but damn it, she just wants to be noticed by the man he likes for crying out loud! Is that so much to ask?! Glynda's thoughts aside, she gave up thinking and tried to fall asleep, ready to dream of disciplining students and Ozpin...

*Shaking*

The blonde teacher noticed the shaking of her items in the room and used her Semblance, making them still again. Moments later the quake subsides, and she raced her way to the the alarm to alert her neighbors/fellow professors Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck, who exited their dorms. Glynda then raced towards Beacon Tower, fearing that Ozpin is still inside his office.

...

Unbeknownst to her or her neighbors Port and Oobleck, a winged staff replaced a huntsman statue's sword in front of the academy, the gem even teasing for attention with a blinding shine.

* * *

Another moment in time...a few days after the events of the Black Trailer

 **Atlas Academy/Military base**

It was not a good day for Alex Sleet, head of Atlesian Military's Research and Design Department. General James Ironwood already got thousands of complaints regarding the lack of efficiency of the Atlesian Knight-130 against certain terror groups (*cough* White Fang *cough*), who can cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Not to mention the "menacing look" the red dust power core gives with its dark gray body. Of course the job of fixing all that goes to his department, which means his already full schedule is gonna get stuffed some more.

"Damn, I should have gotten a job at Signal, I wouldn't get that much fatigue and shite from other disrespectful blokes." Alex muttered.

Alex knew it was gonna take a long time to edit the Knight's code, redesign it to hide the core's glowing effect, and most important of all give the Knight a more efficient weapon set to kill the 'scumbag faunus'. If only inspiration could just fall from the sky...

*Crash*

* * *

"*Diagnostic repairs complete. Signal uplink to Lance lost-engaging passive defense protocol*"

A large tank fully loaded with weapons suddenly landed smack dab in the middle of the base, already making enemies to its locals as it shrugs dust rounds like it was nothing.

"Halt! Who owns this armored carrier?!" A lady arrived in white uniform and hair interrogated the vehicle, a saber in hand.

"*Voice detected. Calculating reply- This vehicle is under the ownership of Lance.*" The tank replied in an automated voicebank.

"Well, I would like this 'Lance' to step out the vehicle immediately!" The female commanded.

"*Command denied, you are not authorized by Lance to relay commands to me.*"

"What?! I am Winter Schnee, Atlesian Special Operative Specialist and in the name of the General, I order you to surrender 'Lance' to our custody or we'll be forced to engage with force! Winter yelled, smoke coming out of her ears in rage.

"*Authority figure detected. Scanning database-Command failed. 'Atlesian' not included on military records.*"

Winter was already boiling now. If anime logic followed here, she would've already caused springtime in Atlas, and by gods she was so mad, every Grimm in the continent went into a frenzy.

"GRAAAAARRAAAAAAHHHH!" In rage, Winter charged forward, dividing her saber into two blades. In response, the tank distanced away and opened fire with its twin machine guns. Despite her valiant efforts on her hacks and slashes, the blades did nothing to its exterior. And what's worse, whatever chambered in those barrels were wicked fast, has somewhat pinpoint accuracy and highly lethal, leaving Winter's aura flickering in seconds even after her glyph-boosted speed.

"Haah...how on Remnant did my aura deplete so quick?! This is madness!" Winter said in shock. Never did she lose this quick, and to a machine no less!

"*Threat neutralized. Shutting down...*" The tank then went silent, its gun barrels smoking.

Winter just walked off weakened, her cold eyes glaring at the metal monster of a vehicle all the way.

* * *

Alex watched the fight from afar, actually happy his prayers got answered for once but he was horrified that it defeated the General's high ranking Specialist in the short time of 20 seconds. If he can at least emulate that monstrous armor, its strong firepower and top-notch aiming system on his brand new Knight version-the Atlesian Knight 200, he wouldn't have complaints in terms of efficiency for a long time indeed.

In one fluid motion he asked for his Reverse Engineering team, his weapon design crew and a cup of coffee. This is gonna be a long day indeed...

* * *

Okay now I'm done! Chapter 1 will be about the fate of the four in Remnant, and a fated encounter (seriously what a cliche...) See you soon!


	3. Chapter 1

Have no fear, Chapter 1 is here! *Looks at views* 69 views eh? Not bad for a first fanfic. Also, I'm sorry for the Extraextraextraextra large delay, my phone broke and I guess I wouldn't lie and say I can make chapters 2 at a time now (the prequels were, coz it was easy). Also I got school which is really curbs by writing time and spirit, what with my OTJ training, buttload of projects, and a whole slur of problems.

Yeah -spoken

 _Yeah - thought_

A line break often indicates a change of scene or POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own the EBF series or RWBY. It's real nice if it is, but no its not.

Also, I forgot to say this in earlier chapters, please rate and review. I need the praise to make more and the critique to prevent me from posting crap chapters. Special thanks to my first followers and my first reviewers!

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle Rose

 **8:00 pm in "who knows where"...**

"Ugh, my head hurts..."

"Are we in heaven? It looks too dark..."

"Damn, scanner has no signal..."

"*Sniffles while praying* Oh yes, thank Godcat we're alive!"

The party found themselves in a dark alleyway, with the all the typical things like a dumpster, an emergency ladder, a clothesline and a stray cat with legs to boot.

Wait, a cat with _legs_?!

The party stared at the cat with the greatest leering gaze they could possibly give. The cat just shrugs it off and climbs to a wall.

"That...was weird. NoLegs never had legs!" Matt said, shock in his voice and pun unintended. The Viking outfit was now too hot for the blond, so he switched to his iconic Captain's Shirt and Hat.

"Then we must be in Godcat's new realm? I mean she did plan for a new planet with intelligent cats with limbs." Natalie mused. She doesn't know how time flies in the view of a deity, hell for all she knew they were in the future or alien dimension thanks to the rift.

"No, I doubt she'll let us visit after she got owned by us. That would be as unlikely as winning against them head on. And plus, those "dumb" cats wouldn't need to climb the walls of their homeworld, they should have the same intelligence as us." A doubtful Lance noted as he decided to hide his larger armaments, leaving only his gunblade shown.

Anna looked beyond the buildings for a better view of the surroundings. She saw a few panicking civilians as a mafia mob (?) head straight to a store meters away from their location. "Hush, I see a group of armed men towards that...jewelry store?"

"Good, I've been itchin' for a battle! A few no-gooders ought to do the trick!" Matt said in a cheery tone, the loss of his sword temporarily forgotten.

" _Said the no-gooder responsible for stealing the most stuff on the neighboring towns."_ Anna silently muttered, still a little pissed about the three's pilfering a few months back.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Lance sternly marched forward, reloading the gunblade.

* * *

The shop From Dust till Dawn is robbed by a pack of men led by a gentlemanly thief. This man is Roman Torchwick, a well-dressed thief that pilfered multiple dust shops for weeks now. Roman motioned for his henchmen to clear the store of all customers, even though it was probably not necessary considering the hour. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to see a dust shop open this late?"

"Please, just take my Lien and leave!" The shopkeep pleaded.

"Calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman then looks toward his henchmen. "Grab the dust." The henchmen then proceed to grab canisters from their case, then filled it with dust from the dispensers.

A henchman faced the shaking shopkeep. "Crystals. Burn, uncut." He demanded. The old man immediately complied and began stuffing a case with crystals. As he waited for the man to finish filling the case he motioned his fellow men to continue the dust robbing.

The men took a glance at the back to the store and to their surprise they saw a lone hooded customer perusing the magazine section. Who would have thought a person is still here in this hour, and at her apparent age no less!

With an annoyed glare one man walked towards the hooded girl. "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em."

The hooded girl did nothing and just continued to read a mag about weapons.

The increasingly pissed man shouted to the girl. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!" He then pulled the hood of the girl, revealing red headphones on her ears.

The man motioned her to take down the headphones, which the girl complied.

"Yes?" The girl innocently asks.

"I said put your hands in the air, now!" He said madly.

"Are you robbing me?" The girl asks back.

The henchman was deeply annoyed to her denseness. "YES!"

"Oh."

* * *

The party raced towards the "jewelry store" oddly named "From Dust till Dawn" selling dust, crystals, and books, according to their painted glass window. What does that mean anyway? Do they sell gemstones _and_ the dust collected from vacuums too? Regardless of the illogical probability they thought about, the party continued to run towards the store until the glass window breaks, halting their advance.

Just outside the store was an undamaged but downed henchman. " _How did he get no wounds after being thrown into a window?!"_ The party thought as they observed the scene. A girl with a red cloak and a dark dress then jumped forward, a forming scythe in hand. With a click on the button the little lady's headphones went silent.

"Okay...get her." A pissed but cool-headed Roman ordered. Five more henchmen sprawled out to the store armed with swords and guns ready to fight against one little girl.

"Hey guys, that's soooo unfair Lance let's help her!" Matt said, eager to serve justice over unfair odds.

Lance however, had other plans. "Wait. I think she can take care of herself."

Lance was proven right when the girl was shown to be an adept to the scythe she was using. Although it looked too big and probably heavy for her frame she uses the scythe's weight to her advantage, and to Lance's surprise the scythe also doubles as a sniper rifle of sort, giving her total advantage over the battle. Soon the battle was over with her not even touched by anything.

Lance shouted in glee internally as he definitely felt at home here. A weapons specialist like him will have no problems in blending in.

 _"_ You were worth the cent, truly you were. _"_ Roman said with sarcasm as he dropped his cigar. "Well Red, I think we can all say this it s been an eventful evening." He used his cane to squeeze the fumes off his dropped cigar. "And as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways. He then aimed his cane to the red reaper, revealing a reticle popping just under the cane.

"Oh hell no!" Matt ran towards the line of fire, much to a gunner's dismay.

"Matt, no! You shouldn t! Don't die in front of-oh." Lance yelled at first, then after a brief glance of what he wore it reduced to a sigh of relief.

*Whistling firework then boom*

* * *

Ruby Rose was a bit shocked when the firework launched straight at her. She knows she can dodge the missile with her semblance, but to her surprise a boy charged from behind her to block the blow for her instead, facing the explosion headfirst.

Her savior/shield donned a black jacket with stripes of red and yellow triangles on the end of the sleeves, a white sword somehow stuck to his back without obvious sheaths or magnetic strips.. The black pants matched his jacket well. His blond hair was probably longer than her sister's, as implied by the braided areas in his hair. To top it off, a pirate hat was on his head, making him look like one of the pirates in the comics.

"What?!" Was all Roman could say as his explosive dust round was rendered useless.

The still smoking stranger revealed his now soot-filled face. "Phew, are you okay there miss?"

"Uhmm...yes. Are you okay sir? You kinda got blown up in the face..." Ruby replied back with a question.

"Eh, nothing a little bomb resistance wouldn't fix." The boy replied back nonchalantly, grabbing the Rune Blade from his back.

Bomb resistance? What does that mean? Is it his Semblance? Or could that pirate suit resist the effects of fire dust? How?

"Anyway," The man said as he dusted his jacket. "The man you're chasing is running away, let's pursue!"

"Okay!" Ruby then faced the now relieved shopkeep. "Mind if we go after him?" She asked. The shopkeep only replied with positive grunts, and went back to his shop to quantify losses. Ruby and blond boy scanned their surroundings and noticed Torchwick climbing a ladder up the top floor of some building. The two were about to make pursuit when a male voice admonished the boy.

"Matt, as much as we like your chivalric personality, we should be going to find out where we are and...Oh I dunno make no enemies?!" An annoyed red-haired boy said.

"For once Matt I concur with Lance. Ew...that sounded...weird." an orange-haired girl supported.

"That's why I'm making friends here! Anyway gotta run!" Matt said before running towards Torchwick along with Ruby. Ruby managed to get up faster than Matt thanks to her gun's recoil, and asked the attention of a fleeing Roman. "Hey!"

Roman just got even more pissed with his current predicament. "Persistent..."

"Hey,*gasp* wait for me! Damn, you re so fast!" An exhausted Matt said, finally reaching the top floor.

Down below the party was pissed from Matt leaving them behind. "Ah, screw this! Let s support Matt! I'm assisting that idiot up front! Natalie, go with Anna and boost him from the rear! Lance commanded as grabbed hold of the ladder.

"Ok!" The two ladies agreed and proceeded to somehow climb faster than Lance up the ladder. As they climbed up the sound of an aircraft hovering overhead was getting louder, alerting the party. "We should hurry." Lance said as he hastens his climb.

* * *

A pissed Roman thought he was already safe as he radioed for pickup and waited for it in peace when "Red" and her Yellow friend decided to give him a visit. Lucky for him his pickup arrived in time, giving him the advantage he so needed.

"End of the line, Red and Blondie!" Roman taunted as he threw two red crystals into their direction. "Red" was blinded by the bullhead's searchlight to think of fleeing, while "Blondie" did something unexpected...

"Ooh, free gems!" 'Blondie' said as he grabbed the red crystals and gripped them in his hand.

 _He must be a total idiot. Well, if he dies it'll be one less problem in my hands._ Roman mentally said as he fired from his cane, aiming at the crystals.

"Matt! Drop the crystals!" Another Red-hair said as he raced towards the blond from the ladder.

The pirate got the message a second too late. "Oh...crap." the blond said as the crystals detonated in his body _,_ this time the fireball was large enough to envelop the him and Ruby in its blaze.

"Matt!" A party of three cried. Does that blond belong to a team of huntsmen? Now his luck has gone up!

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" As Roman laughed from the defeat of a (probably) huntsman, the explosion cleared, revealing a woman blocking the explosion with a purple glyph, a riding crop in her hand. At first glance she looked like an office lady wearing a purple ripped cloak that displays a tiara emblem in the center. Matt was left staggering by the fiery explosion burning off huge parts of his body, but Ruby was protected from the blast thanks to the aforementioned glyph.

The 'office lady' hmphed at the apparent effortless blocking of the blast, then summoned a barrage of purple energy missiles with a flick of her wand/crop.

" _Kinky..._ I-I mean meatshield is down! Natalie, I can t get to dial in for air support, so use Heal on Matt! Anna, boost us when he's up!" A furiously blushing Lance ordered. A man like him can't endure the urges of his "youth" for long with the lady's choice of apparel after all. The mage complied and with a glow of her Dreamcatcher staff, a white orb immediately healed off Matt s burns.

As Ruby reopened her eyes she saw a bright orb of light with her blond hero facing it, the helpful lady who shielded her, and 3 more people at her aid. One dressed like a darker Atlesian officer (Officer Coat and Hat), one girl dressed like a forest huntress (Green Dress), and one looked like a mage from one of her games (White Dress). "H-how did you-" a shocked Ruby stuttered to ask.

"No time, kid!" Lance quickly silenced the inquisitive girl, earning a cute pout. With the whistling of Anna's flute a strong yet gentle breeze envelops the 6, somehow making them more loose and relaxed.

Roman's retreated inside the bullhead, asking help from its pilot. "We got a huntress! And a team of inept teens? Whatever, shake them off us!"

The pilot then let go of the aircraft's controls, relinquishing her role to Roman. As the 'hot office lady' (as Lance describes) summons a hailstorm to wreak havoc on the bullhead, the female pilot got in position on the open ramp.

The pilot now revealed as a mage unleashed a flaming fire ball towards the 6 targets which the party blocked effortlessly, rendering the ball into a splatter of lava-like liquid on the floor. In a flick of the hand, the lava began to blast upwards, transforming the building into a makeshift volcano, spewing lava and building debris. The 'office lady' used her telekinesis to form a large javelin out of the debris towards the bullhead, which blocked the shot by letting the debris slip to its relatively hard topside.

"Woah, floor's getting hot! Switch to fire resistant gear!" Matt said as he switched to the Golden Armor. Lance and the girls followed suit, switching to the Dragon Armor for Lance and Flame Skirt and Red Dress for Anna and Natalie respectively. The fact that they switched their clothes in the flicker of a glyph increased the confusion of the Remnant citizens.

"H-how did you all-" Ruby stuttered again to ask.

"Again, no time! I ll take down the aircraft!" Lance said, his voice louder. Ignoring the glare given to him by Ruby, he tried to make some damage using his trusty gunblade, even shooting at the bullhead's engines. However all attacks Lance made were useless.

"Damn! This aircraft is resisting my shots!" Lance yelled.

In fact, every single person on the rooftop tried to inflict damage on the bullhead or the thief + huntress combo on board but failed one way or another. Matt tried to hit the bullhead with a summoned light projection of his blade (Seiken) only to be blocked by the huntress's fire blast, Natalie's Thunderstorm spell and Anna's Arrow Rain did relatively nothing on the bullhead's hull, Ruby's sniper shots were merely blocked by an open palm, and even the telekinetically moved debris by the 'office lady' was merely blocked by Roman's rather good piloting and some blasts from the flame huntress.

After some stalemate on their attacks, the flame huntress launched an array of eruptions at the base of the 6, giving Roman enough time to remotely close the hatch, ending the battle in a strategic retreat.

The 4 players and 2 huntresses looked at each other while the players planned to leave their new allies behind.

"Well, we repelled the thieves Matt. Let's go." Lance said as the two girls went ahead with them towards the ladder.

"Okay. See you later, Red Riding Hood!" Matt waved goodbye. All of a sudden he froze on position. "What the- I can't move!"

"""Same here!"""

The three were on the same predicament. Something or someone is stopping them in place. As the players struggle to free from whatever's freezing them, the red reaper stared at the lady who helped turned the tide in battle.

"You're a huntress!" Ruby said in awe. "Can I have your autograph?"

"No."

* * *

Glynda led the party to an undisclosed location in Vale, her steps heavier than usual and feeling crossed all the way. Long story short the huntress was not happy. She had to fight enemies that decided to flee and had to defend 5 teens that somehow fight well but lack the common sense to call for the proper authorities. Heck, one of them even decided to compile the crystals in his hands! Now, it was a wonder how the boy managed to rise up after getting exploded with _two volatile_ crystals without using his aura. The explosion alone was potent enough to kill an auraless civilian and that boy brushed it off seconds later. Brushing off her train of thought she began delivering scolding to the 5 gung-ho children.

"Sit. Down." She said to the children. "I hope you all know that this action will not be taken lightly, children. You have exposed yourselves and others in great danger." She admonished.

"They started it!" Ruby whined.

"I have to agree with her!" The players agreed along. The last thing they need is to be in jail on a world they don't even know yet.

"And you." The lady then faces the pirate (who now looked like a golden warrior of some sort) , who is sweating so much he looked like he just bathed. "What on Remnant were you thinking?! Grabbing two explosive dust crystals, you're lucky you didn't lose an arm!" Glynda said.

Somewhere else, a certain blonde bombshell suddenly felt an abnormal chill in her spine. She just shrugged it off and continued to drink her certain cocktail.

"Uh, hehehe my god I'm so sorry, but it s not like I know those crystals explode when shot. Also, since when did dust have a red color and crystallized?" The boy said sheepishly.

 _'Is he stupid? How could he be skilled in battle without the knowledge of dust?'_ Glynda wondered. "Well, since you did minimize damages and repelled the thieves from stealing crystals, I guess I could let you all off with a small warning, a pat on the back..."

The party and Ruby begin to feel relieved with the news, especially Matt being the center of the scolding.

"...and a slap on the wrist!" The woman then lashed her crop in front of them, frightening the girls but one of the boys were...smiling?

"Hey Matt, remember the 'goods' I showed you? Reminds you of this, yeah?" The teen wearing a black military officer uniform said to the blond boy with a perverted smirk.

"Lance! Geez don't make me laugh!" The pirate she now known as Matt said terrified.

"Relax, this is standard interrogation tactics. Classic Good Cop, Bad Cop right here." Lance said.

"...But, there is someone here who would like to meet you all." The huntress finished as she gave way to a walking silhouette.

Out from the dark side of a doorway a man in his late 30s walked towards their sights, his eyes aimed at Ruby. His grey hair and dark green suit begun to show in the light, a mug and a plate of cookies in his hands.

"Ruby Rose..." The man said, getting the attention of Ruby. "You...have silver eyes."

The girl only reacted with an uncertain "uh", prompting the man to ask. "So, where did you learn to do this? The man then gestures to Glynda's Tablet, showing footage of her scythe wielding skills.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied, with still a bit of uncertainty.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked, gaining a snicker from a certain gun geek.

"Pfft, that s one of the dangerous weapons ever designed in this world?! I bet any of my guns can top that. Lance whispered to Matt a little too loud, gaining the attention of the man.

"I don t believe we ve met before. Could you tell me your names?"

I m Matt, sir. The black officer is Lance, the girls are Natalie and Anna. Matt said in reply.

erm, Family names? the man and Ruby asked in tandem.

Uhmm we don t have one. Natalie said.

...I see. Interestingly, the man just lowered the plate of cookies to the table, leaving it to be feasted upon the still interrogated kids. Going back, I only know one teacher in Signal who uses a scythe like yours. A dusty old crow

Ruby immediately tried to swallow after hearing the word crow and replied with a full face. Ooh, Thash Ma Unhkul! *swallows* Sorry, that s my uncle Qrow! I was complete garbage until he brought me under his wing. But now I m like The girl then performed some mock kung-fu stances complete with some yelling, gaining awkward glances from the 6.

Amused, the man asked Ruby. "So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Finally calm, Ruby replied back. "Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" Ruby replied, her energy peaking again.

After waiting for Ruby to calm down, he asked again. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin."

The man now known by the party as Ozpin smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

The 4 players-who were almost silent the whole time-decided to speak up. "Uh, this is good and all, but can we now leave? I mean we _totally_ learned our lesson and I m pretty sure it won t happen again, so can we let bygones be bygones and let us go?" Anna asked Ozpin, with the other 3 nodding along.

"Sorry Miss Anna was it?" Ozpin said in a verifying tone, to which Anna nodded. "I'm sorry but you four are going to stay here a little bit longer. Miss Rose, would you like to come to my school?"

"More than anything." Ruby replied.

Receiving an eye roll from Glynda for confirmation, the professor just replied back. "Well okay."

"Miss Goodwitch, can you escort Miss Rose to the docks? I'm sure Mr. Xiao Long is already worried about her youngest daughter still out and about this late." Ozpin requested, to which she complied escorting Ruby out of the station.

Finally alone with the players, the professor asked. So, where did you learn to perform such amazing feats? Ozpin then motioned to Glynda s Scroll, which was showing Matt s Seiken (which looked like the Schnees Glyphs but more arcane, and shows a silhouette of a familiar blade), Anna s Arrow Rain (how on Remnant did 3 arrows glow and split into 9 equal sized arrows?!), and Natalie s Thunderstorm (which is downright magic)

"Uhmm, we are from...out of town! Yeah!" Matt struggles to come up with a lie.

"I know you're not from around here, and I mean it in a otherworldly manner." Ozpin stated flat out, displaying a video of them just popping out of an otherwise empty dead-end alleyway.

"Ok then, that makes it easier, but how do we know we can trust you?" Lance asked back, his inquisitive mind in full suspicion to the professor.

"You have no one to trust yet." The professor replied with a sip from his mug." And I can help you in your means of support here in Remnant."

"Wait a minute asking for trust, giving us support? What s the catch?" Natalie asked.

"Well, I would like to invite you to join my Academy as students like Miss Rose back there." Ozpin said.

"Ugh, school? We are adventurers! Heroes even! And now we go back to school?!" Matt groaned.

"A school is a good place to learn, so why not?" Anna said optimistically.

"Well, we do need a place to stay..." Natalie mused.

"So, what's your choice?" Ozpin inquired, even though he knows the answer judging from the consensus.

"...I guess we have no choice. We'll go." Lance answered.

"Wonderful. Knowing you just popped out of a alleyway, I know you have none of our currency, so allow me to lend you some Lien." The professor gave the party what looks like laminated bills and picks up the empty platter. "That should be enough to cover all possible expenses including your bullhead shuttle fee. The first shuttle should arrive by 6:00 am, try not to be late." The professor smiled, leaving the four teens in the room.

As the professor left, he heard a sharp voice yell "WAIT, WE WERE UNDER SURVEILLANCE?!". Only chuckling, Ozpin just walks out of the station towards the academy.

* * *

Location Updated: City of Vale, Vale

The Next Day 5:30am

The four players took a short tour of the city. The City of Vale immediately impressed the 4 players (considering they only visited 3 villages and a resort.). As they arrived to the Bullhead Terminal a stationed guard halted them in the departure terminal.

"Excuse me, are you guys Matt, Lance, Anna and Natalie?"

"Uhmm, yes? Who's asking?" Anna asked.

"Professor Ozpin asked me to give you these." The guard gave them 4 folded Scrolls. "These are Scrolls, your medium in communication. Professor Ozpin told me you are from outside the kingdoms, but I wonder why you don't have Scrolls. Anyway, to use em, just press the yellow diamond or pull the pieces apart and it'll expand." The guard then went back to his post.

"Okay, shall we go to the bullhead now?" Natalie asked.

"Eh, why not?" Matt replied.

* * *

"I'm so glad my little sister could go to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" A blonde woman said as she hugged (read as 'choked') Ruby, excitement present in her eyes and voice. She wore a brown short sleeved jacket partly unzipped, showing a yellow undershirt with a burning heart emblem in her midriff. An orange scarf covered her neck, matching the hot color of her shirt. Her arms were adorned with twin yellow gauntlets, both hands under some brawler gloves. She wore a yellow skirt with a belt of brown pouches with an asymmetrical piece of lilac cloth dangling from the skirt.

"Please stop..." Ruby groaned. Yang Xiao Long's hug was so tight, she might as well doubled the corset she worn.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang replied as she released her from her deathly grip, with a level of excitement only found on an older sister.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby replied back.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees, I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby shot back.

Loosening her grip on Ruby, Yang asked her sister. Well...step-sister but still. "What's wrong, Ruby? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. Its just that...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people thinking that I'm special or anything." Ruby sadly replied.

With a reassuring smile, Yang just placed her hand to Ruby's shoulder and pulled her closer. "But you are special."

* * *

On the other end of the same airship, the players tinkered with their newly acquired scrolls with varying success (Of course Lance is the most sucessful). As the airship's screens slowly transitions from a news channel to a school announcement, their scrolls began to beep; indicating an incoming video call.

Simultaneously answering, an image of Ozpin behind an axe emblem flashed in their scrolls. "Greetings to you four. Once again, I would like to thank you all for accepting my proposition. I know that as interdimensional beings, you probably think that this is unnecessary, but I assure you this will be your best decision so far."

Ending the call, the players decided to relax (along the orders of their "de-facto leader" Anna, who wanted to nap). The last thing she remembered was a sick teen brushing past them and a familiar female voice yelping about puke before tuning out.

* * *

And that's done! I'll consider editing if i could finish this. I'm sorry if I failed you guys in terms of update speed, but I swear i will finish this fanfic volume by volume.


End file.
